Global Heroics
by Fyr3Flyt3
Summary: Allister Ernhart is a hero like his father and his grandfather before him. All he wants to do is protect those that can't protect themselves from the evils of the world. His Quirk may not be Super Strength or Explosions, but he'll get the job done. He has to. He's a hero and heroes don't quit until they've saved the day.
1. Volume 1: New Arrivals

**March 16, 20XX**

 **Camin City Outskirts**

 **Gunmana Airport**

* * *

The large airport was abuzz with people coming and going. Families going on vacation, businessmen and women traveling for work, adventurers traveling to lands unknown to them, pilot and attendants simply doing their jobs. Outside the building, crowds of people stood on the curb, waving down the droves of yellow taxis and the occasional friend or family member. Among this crowd was a young man talking into a phone. His curly black hair shone almost blue as the noonday sun beat down on him. He wiped sweat off his head with a gloved hand. The gloves were black leather with blue stripes. His black shirt was stuck to his body by his sweat, the stylized wavy blue 'G' on it seemed warped by the heat. A yellow backpack sat by his feet. He held the phone tight as he bent over looking down the road for a free taxi. A bright yellow taxi passed by. The man jumped up, waving his free hand.

"Hey, excuse me! Excuse me!" The taxi slowed and stopped further down the curve. The man sighed, grabbing his backpack. He ran over and leapt into the taxi slamming the door. He turned and looked at the driver. It was a man with a neon green-and-blue mohawk. His eyes were solid green, not sign of white in them. Other than that, he looked like a baseline human being. He looked the young man up and down.

"Been waitin' a while, huh?" He chuckled. The young man chuckled along, though sheepishly. He put the phone in his lap and nodded.

"Yes. It's strangely difficult to catch a taxi here. I've been standing out in that blazing heat for nearly half and hour, trying to wave one down. So, I was in a bit of a rush so my taxi didn't get stolen. Again." The driver chuckled, starting up the car. They pulled off the curb and down the busy exit road.

"Yeah, it's pretty hard to get attention if you're by yourself. That place has hundreds of people comin' and goin' every day." The taxi came to the intersection and he waited by the stop sign. "Name's Scott, by the way," he spoke with his eyes still on the road. "Where ya headed? You didn't tell me."

"Oh! Right, of course." The young man reached into the pocket of his cargo pants. He retrieved a small white card. "Um...746 Reveur Lane, Littner District." He returned the card. "And my name is Allister, but most people call me Al."

"Nice to meet ya, Al." Scott said as he tapped away on his dashboard mounted cellphone. A map appeared with a short blue going across it.

"Reveur Lane. Not a far from here." He turned his car left down the road, merging into traffic. They drove down the road, taking a whole five minutes to exit the airport and getting out onto the freeway. Tall pine trees lines the roads with thick green shrubs. Dozens of cars and trucks rode by them going either direction.

Al sat in silence watching the trees and cars as they passed by. That was until he thought he heard someone yelling. He looked about the car until he realized the source of the sound. "Oh no!" He snatched up his phone and got an earful of noise.

"ALLISTER! ARE YOU OKAY? ANSWER ME!" A woman's voice yelled over the line, her voice oozing intense concern and fear. Allister recoiled, much to Scott the Taxi Driver's amusement.

"Someone sounds worried." Allister gave him a withering glare before speaking, voice calm and clear.

"Mom?" A small sigh came over the phone.

"Allister! Why weren't you answering me? You nearly gave me a heart attack I was so worried. Did something happen? Are you okay?" Scott continued snickering. Allister sighed.

"I'm fine, Mom, I was just busy getting a taxi. There's no need to worry." ' _or yell.'_ Allister kept that last part to himself, not wishing to incur anymore yelling from his mother. He loved her but she was such a worrywart, especially with him moving into the city.

"You know I'm going to worry, Alli." He winced at her pet name for him. Despite years of protest, she continued to call him that. She continued, "As long as I can't see my baby, I'm going to worry. I don't see why you couldn't just stay. Your father does just as much work out here in the country as you'd do in the city."

Allister sighed, "Mom, I've told you several times, what I want to do and what Dad does are very different. He does rescue. I want to do more than save people, I want to be out there and stop people who would harm others." He smiled, "I want to stop bad guys. That's what I've always said." His mother chuckled on the other side.

"I guess so. But I'm still going to worry. I'm your mother, worrying about you is my job. So be safe, okay?"

"I wil. I love you, Mom" Scott smiled at him, mouthing 'Awwww'. Al waved him off.

"I love you too, Alli. Call me when you get settled." A small click signaled the end of the call. Allister put the phone in his pocket before looking over at Scott.

"Do you openly mock all of your passengers? Because it doesn't seem like a well-thought out business strategy." Scott smiled as he slowed down a bit. Traffic was getting thicker as the trees thinned. More buildings were showing up. In the distance, shining skyscrapers of steel and glass stood proudly, dotted in a loose cluster near the presumable center of the city.

"Well, yes, I do like jokin' with my passengers. Makes the ride more interesting, ya know. But I wasn't mocking ya. I really thought it was sweet, ya mom being all worried about you being in the city." Allister's eyebrows rose.

"You heard that?" ' _I didn't put it on speaker, did I? No, I would've heard it.'_

"Yep." He tapped his ear facing Allister. "You see, my quirk lets me-wait, gotta get off here." Scott interrupted himself. He moved the car onto the off ramp, heading up into a slightly dingy looking part of town. People stood on the sidewalks and curbs, talking, playing cards, or even little kids selling drinks to sweaty passers-by. A group of teenagers rode by on skateboards. Some men sat on the steps of an apartmentmplaying cards. Most of the buildings were brick-made and short, never exceeding four stories. Some had colorful graffiti marking them, ranging from murals of famous individuals to random names.

"Welcome to the Littner District. Not the nicest part of town but certainly not the worst. Just average." Allister stared out the window, watching the area that would be his new home.

"Hmm. It's not quite what I imagined. Not to say that's bad. Just not what I imagined moving into the city would entail." Scott laughed.

"Real country boy, eh?"

"I guess so."

"Ya don't sound like one. But then again, I don't sound like a city dweller. I blame my mother. She came from far out in the sticks so she..." Scott's voice faded away as Allister lost himself in his thoughts.

 _'So this is where I begin my career. Not exactly going to be a glamorous starting point, but that's not really what its about, is it? A hero is a hero no matter where they are. I wonder if there are any others around. Perhaps they'd join me? No. No one would just join some random rookie. Especially not with my power. They'd laugh in my face.'_ Allister's fist clenched, the leather gloves squeaking. ' _Stop. I can't think like that. Not anymore. I have to-'_

"HOLY SHIT!" Scott's exclamation brought Allister back to reality. The car had stopped in the middle of the road. All the cars on the road had stopped. Scott stared wide-eyed out of his window. Allister leaned in to see what he was looking at.

Fire. A three-story apartment building engulfed in orange flame like a giant bonfire raging in the middle of the city. Black smoke billowed out of the shattered windows. People stood in front of the burning building, staring in horror. Some people lay on the pavement in front of the building, clothes charred, coughing and hacking. Other citizens helped pull them away from the inferno. From the front door, a massive woman charged through the doorway, carrying an unconscious man. Her skin was covered in red burns but she kept pushing the man on those willing to help.

"Please Help!" She screamed, "He won't wake up! Please!" Brave civilians led her away from the building as she cradled the man in her arms, crying. He didn't seem to be breathing.

A small red hair man lay on the sidewalk, coughing heavily. His skin was warped and red with burns. He struggled to stand and people tried to force him down, but he kept trying. He yelled as loud as he could.

"LET ME GO-Ack Hng! MY DAUGHTER! HELP HE-Ack." The man could barely get the words out but everyone understood. There was a young girl stuck in that building as it burned.

"Damn." Scott looked on sadly. "And the fire department won't be here for at least another two minutes. And I doubt we'll be moving anytime soon. Sorry about that, I'll cut down on the-WHAT?!" Scott turned to apologize only to find his passenger was gone, door hanging open. "Where the hell'd he go?!" A scream came from the building and Scott looked.

Standing before the blazing building was Allister. His hair blew in the flame-created breeze. He stared adamantly at the inferno before him. ' _Born from the flames of adversity, heroes rise like the great Pheonix. Pheonix Davis, 2022.'_ As Allister mentally recited the quote, he pulled off his gloves. His hands looked like most others, a palm with four fingers and a thumb. But his had one big difference. On the tips, his fingers had no nails, instead having large circular openings very similar to tubes.

Allister threw the gloves on the ground and clapped his hands together. From the ten openings, clear, round bubbles formed. They grew and expanded, forming a single large bubble around Allister's hands. The bubble continued to grow, encompassing his whole body before it contracted and stuck to his body like a skin. The light from the flame shone off it, making it appear blue as the noon sky.

' _Bubble Layer―Extra Deep Blue.'_ Allister gave a small smirk. This was his power. His quirk: **[Bubble]**. ' _Don't worry about your daughter, sir. She'll be okay. Because I'm here.'_

He charged forward into the flaming doorway. He could hear people screaming for him to stop. He thought he might have heard Scott among them. But he couldn't stop. Not while someone was in danger. He was a hero. This was his job.

* * *

 **Global Heroics**

 **Volume One: New Arrivals**

* * *

 **And that was the first volume of Global Heroics, A My Hero Academia fanfic. I recently got into the series with the anime and almost obsessively caught up with the manga. And thusly, the idea for this story came about. Just so this is blatantly clear, if it wasn't already, this story doesn't take place in Japan. It takes place in the good ol' US of A. Mostly because I live there and know more about culture and such things that would effect the story.**

 **So that's about it. I hope whoever read this enjoyed it. If you didn't or did, tell me. PM or Review, whichever you choose. Until Next Time. Bye!**


	2. Volume 2: The Heat is On

**Volume 2: The Heat is On**

* * *

 **March 16th, 20XX**

 **Camin City: Littner District**

 **689 Rosa Road**

* * *

Allister charged into the blaze, undaunted by the possible harm that may come to him. The flames licked at Bubble that surrounded him, creating a hiss and a wisp of steam. Allister looked around the burning foyer. A thin hallway led back into the building with doors to two apartments on either side. Flames had consumed the rooms and were creeping into the hallway.

' _Where's the girl? She can't be down here, otherwise she's...'_ As Allister considers the possible fate of the girl, the building shakes and a part of the roof collapses over the hallway, consumed in the flames. A piercing scream came from above. It sounded like a young girl. It was soon muffled by the roar of the flames. Allister looked around for some way to reach the second floor. All he saw was the crumbling stairway. Debris and fire blocked the way up. ' _But it's my only option.'_

Allister charged towards the stairway, steam coming off him and mixing with the smoke. The **Bubble Layer-Extra Deep Blue** was slowly thinning as more and more lf it was evaporated. He reached the stairwell and was forced to climb over the hot debris. With great haste, he surmounted the piles and made his way to the second floor. It was the same as the first floor only with the stairway on the other side.

' _Should I call for her? No, she won't be able to hear me over the fire. Wait, what if she isn't on this floor? There are three. Damn it! I should've thought this through.'_ The **Bubble Layer** was now paper thin and the heat was on. Sweat poured down his face in rivers. ' _I can't stay much longer. Losing too much water. But I can't leave her in here. Think.'_

Just as Allister was having his dilemma, another scream shrieked over the roaring flames. This time, words could be understood. " _ **STOP IIIIIT!**_ " Allister looked up, facing down the burning hallway. Small flames were burning holes through his **Bubble Layer** and into his legs, but he couldn't feel the pain. He was locked in on the source of the sound.

 _'The room on the right.'_ That seemed to be the most damaged room, fire and smoke pouring out of it. _'How could she have survived in there? Unless...'_ Allister let the thought linger as he charged through the flame. The plastic on his sneaker melted, the layer was nothing but steam now, his body was covered in burns. And yet he kept going. He leapt through the wall of fire that blocked the door and tumbled into the living room of the apartment.

It had been a nice room. Simple furnishings: a couch, two chairs, a coffee table, and a TV. Now, it was a hellscape of fire and ash. In the center, where the coffee table had once been, was the girl. She was small, maybe four or five. Her clothes were unburnt. She was crying and holding onto a large black mass. And from her head, where hair would be, came a never-ending stream of fire. It swirled about like a tornado above, spewing flames onto the room around her.

 _'It's her Quirk. She caused the fire. It must have awakened and gone out of control. I need to stop her before the fire spreads anymore.'_ Allister inched closer to the girl, her back to him. He soon got a better view of what, or rather who, she was holding onto. ' _Oh my.'_ Wrapped in the poor girl arms was a charred corpse, presumably her other parent. _'I..I..damn it! What do I do? Stop. Calm. Rule 1: Don't Panic.'_

Allister reached out a hand for the little girl, "He-" He didn't get to finish his sentence. The girl turned to him and her bright orange eyes widen. Tears streamed down her face, turning to steam on her cheeks. She whispered softly.

"Mommy." That one word broke Allister's heart. He moved closer, barely a foot away now. His hands were raised to show he had nothing with him. _'When approaching a panicked individual, make it clear you mean no harm. They could lash out at you if you appear hostile. When speaking, do so clearly and slowly. Miscommunication is the mother of all mistakes.'_

"Hey now, it's okay. I'm here to get you out of the building. So I need you to calm down, okay? If you calm down, then we can go outside and see your dad, okay?" The girl didn't seem to hear him. She just shook her head, crying even more.

"I hurt Mommy. I burned her. She won't get up. _She won't get up!"_ The fire became wilder, spinning faster above her head. The building creaked and groaned. Tongues of flame licked at Allister but he couldn't yell out. It might scare her more. He moved closer, his hands floated just close enough to grab her and run if need be. _'I'd most likely be burned in the process, but I'd at least get us out of here.'_

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but we need to leave right now, okay? I'm going to pick up you up and carry you out, okay?" The girl just shook her head more, tightening her grip on her mother's corpse. The apartment rumbled and groaned. _'We don't have time for this! My Bubbles won't contain her flames. We need to get out.'_ Al grabbed her shoulder.

And she screamed.

 **" _GET AWAY!"_** The fiery hair seemed to launch itself at him. The inferno seemed to move in slow motion as Allister tried to summon Bubbles to protect himself. He received nothing but a splutter of air from his fingers. ' _Damn it! Out of water. Wasted too much time.'_ Allister could feel the floor below him giving way. It was all falling down. And then it wasn't. Allister couldn't see, it was all black and he was drifting in this darkness.

' _Did I pass out? Am I dead? No. This is...I'm in something. Something thick and warm like...syrup.'_ Whatever it was covered every inch of Allister's body yet he felt perfectly dry and clean. He could feel soft currents swirl over his skin, like someone was touching him. The currents grew stronger and stronger and began pulling him. Allister had no other choice but to drift through the dark liquid. His feet hit something, something wide and low. ' _Like a window.'_ Then came the free fall. Allister panicked but just as quickly as it started, he stopped falling. He felt something hard on his back. The currents sped up and started moving up his body. He could feel air on his legs. Now his arms and soon he could see again.

"Al!" Scott stood over him, green eyes wide with worry and...awe? "You goddamn madman! Runnin' into a burning building like that! I swear you heroes are a bunch of psychos!" Allister sat up and looked about. He was outside on the sidewalk in front of the burning building.

Or at least what used to be a burning building. Now it was a brick apartment building covered in black muck. The liquid smothered the flames and held the crumbling building together. ' _What in the world? Who's...'_ Scott patted his shoulder and pointed.

Standing before them was a pair of obsidian black legs wearing green trunks with nothing but black gunk spraying out from the hips. The gunk started retracting into the legs and formed the torso of a well-muscled man. In his arms, he cradled the little girl from the building. Her hair was no longer on fire, covered in the black gunk still. A head formed finally revealing a normal looking man, albeit with pitch black skin, with pink-grey hair tied into a bun.

Out of seemingly nowhere, EMT's took the girl from her and loaded her into a waiting ambulance. All along the curb, emergency vehicles were lined up. Police officers waved people away from the scene as firefighters stood around uselessly. A rumble shook everyone as the building, now freed from the gunk that had held it together, collapsed in on itself.

' _What an interesting Quirk. He can turn his body into that gunk. It's strong and thick yet I moved through it easily, meaning he can manipulate things within his body. I wonder if he can change his whole body. The fluid is obviously not flammable but what are its temperature extents, I wonder?'_ Allister started zoning out before he heard someone talking.

"Hey! Hey! Buddy!" Allister snapped out and saw that the Gunk-Man was standing over him. "What the hell were you thinking, running in there?! You could have gotten yourself killed! Leave hero stuff to actually heroes, alright?" Scott stood up, steaming mad.

"Oi! You listen here, pal! Al-huh?" Scott looked down at Allister who had grabbed his arm. He slowly pulled himself up, groaning and wincing. Once he was at full height, he looked the Gunk-Man in the eye.

"I'm sorry for causing any sort of trouble, sir," the Gunk-Man nodded, "however, I couldn't just stand by and allow that little girl to stay in that fire while the building was in danger of collapsing. Rescue work may not be my strong suit, never had been, but as a _hero_ , my job is to save people in danger who can't save themselves, no matter what." The Gunk-Man was taken aback. He looked as if he wanted to yell but calmed himself and went on calmly.

"Look, you may think your some kind of hero for what you-" Allister quickly whipped out a laminated card from his pocket. It was slightly melted and the picture was destroyed but the writing was clear.

 **OFFICIAL HEROICS LISCENSE**

 **Name: Allister M. Ernhart**

 **Hero Designation: Globe**

 **Quirk: Bubbles**

 **Registration Number: 425A-S1MN**

 **Graduate of: Wayland Hero Academy**

The Gunk-Man stared at the license for a solid minute. Then he started laughing. And laughing. The laughter went on for two minutes. Rescue personnel and civilians alike all stared at him like he was crazy. Scott glared at him and clenched. The Gunk-Man finally calmed down and slapped Al on the shoulder.

"...Haha. You actually keep that on you? You must be a rookie then cause nobody who's anybody just carries their license. Cause I sure haven't seen you before."

"Yes. I just got here today." Allister explained. The Gunk-Man chuckled again.

"Well, welcome to Camin City, rookie." He extended his hand. "Sorry for yelling at you like that but you know how it is. Can't have civilians do our job for us, can we! Haha!" Allister hesitantly shook his hand. It was warm like any other human made of flesh and blood yet Al's hand seemed to sink into his. "Name's Blackout, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Blackout. Thank you for rescuing the girl. I was worried that she was going to be in danger." Blackout laughed again. It seemed he found everything about Allister funny.

"Jeez, rook, worrying more about the civvies more than yourself. That's good. It'll be good to have more heroes like you around. A lot of the new ones become heroes cause "They want to be cool and famous heroes." He snorted. "I swear, they're way to loosy-goosy about who they let become heroes nowadays." He slipped his hand into his trunks and pulled out a white card. "Here. This is the number for my agency. It's not too big and fancy but we could definitely use someone like you." Allister checked out the card. In bold black letters:

 **GLOBAL HEROICS**

 **Saving the world one day at a time.**

 **804-2336-5866**

"Global Heroics. It's a bit of a misnomer, don't you think?" Blackout slapped him on the shoulder, cackling. Even his teeth and tongue were pure-black gunk molded into their form.

"Yeah, maybe, but I'm ambitious. I believe with the right people and enough work, we really can help everyone in the world. There's a lot of bad guys out there and we may not be able to stop them all, but we can sure as hell try." He smacked Al on the back one last time before turning away. As he walked away towards the crowd of ambulances and police cars, he shouted back, "Think about it. Really could use you." And he disappeared among the people moving about the scene.

"Did that guy just offer you a job?" Allister nodded, still looking at the card. "Jeez, you hero types are weird. Run into a burning building and ya get a job after. Crazy." Allister nodded again before wincing. He was really starting to feel the burn. ' _Ha. Ow. It hurts, don't laugh.'_ Scott grabbed his shoulder.

"Damn, you're all burned up." He started yelling and pointing at EMT's checking on people. "Hey, y'all get over here, he needs help! Yeah, you!" Allister just stood there as an EMT looked over his burns.

' _So this is how it starts. My life as a hero.'_

* * *

 **And that was the end of Volume 2. I'm a bit nervous about these first two chapters but I think they turned out well. Right now, everything that's happening for likely the next five chapters or so are what I like to call the Intro Arc. Very creative, I know but the other arc names are much better, at least in my opinion. Just in between writing the first chapter and this one, a lot of story elements further on have changed. Strange how that happens. One is the existence of Scott the Taxi Driver. And now for something I think I'll do for most chapters, or at least ones where we meet a new character. A Hero Report! The name is a bit of a misnomer as it won't have just heroes but still. Without further ado, the first Hero Report!**

 **Hero Report**

 **Subject: Allister Ernhart**

 **Age: 21**

 **Height: 5' 10½"**

 **Weight: 163.9lbs**

 **Place of Origin (PoO): Wayland, Virginia**

 **Occupation: Hero (Globe)**

 **Quirk: [Bubble]: Allister has the ability to produce bubbles from his tube-like fingertips and toes. He can mentally manipulate the bubbles direction, speed, and density though that requires focus that he has trained himself to have in tough situations. Should he start to panic, his bubbles will burst on the spot. The Bubbles also require that he intake large amounts of water otherwise he'll dry out and be unable to use his Quirk.**

 **Fun Fact: Allister loves strawberries and Old Western Movies. His name means 'Determined Protector' kind of.**

 **And that has been this chapter's Hero Report. Next chapter is '746 Reveur Lane'. I wonder what that'll be about. A non-existent cookie to who ever guesses correctly. Anywho, Until Next Time. Bye!**


End file.
